The majority of cancer-related deaths are due to metastasis. Given the important clinical problem, research in this area is necessary in order to improve cure rates. Dissemination of research findings is also critical since the problem is both complex and important. This R13 application is to support the 10th, 11th and 12th International Congresses of the Metastasis Research Society. The 10th Biennial Meeting of the Society, which has taken place alternately in Europe and United States since 1984, will take place in Genoa, Italy. Future meetings are planned for 2006 in Tokushima, Japan and 2008 in the United States. These meetings are important and timely with regard to recent advances in the metastasis field. [unreadable] [unreadable] Congresses of the Metastasis Research Society have become widely recognized for their overall excellence in defining basic research approaches for the treatment, prevention and control of metastasis. They are unique in that few meetings focus on this clinical problem. The 10th International Congress will address today's most challenging and unresolved problems in the field. The objective is to exchange new data, technology and ideas in both formal and informal settings. The conference is designed with overview lectures by senior investigators in genetics, microenvironment influence on tumor cells, new treatments, immunology/chemoprevention and imaging/molecular diagnostics and signaling. The plenary talks will be followed in each session by an additional 3-4 presentations selected from proffered abstracts. Inclusion of a high percentage of papers from the abstracts is a tradition of the Metastasis Research Society and serves the purpose of fostering young investigator development and recognition. [unreadable] [unreadable] Conference goals are: (1) To define the challenges and opportunities in metastasis; (2) To encourage young and established investigators to focus research endeavors in metastasis by defining high priority, unresolved basic and clinical issues and by discussing approaches of investigation for each; (3) To encourage multidisciplinary analysis of current data relevant to the biology, prevention in management of cancer metastasis; (5) To identify research opportunities, approaches and resources needed to develop new preventive, diagnostic and treatment approaches for metastatic disease; (6) To promote research and to encourage collaboration which will focus diversified expertise and resources on priority topics relevant to metastatic disease; and (7) To disseminate results presented at the conference. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]